The In Between
by WentToManderleyAgain
Summary: In just about every fairytale, guys always like either the tomboy or the girly-girl. Well, what about the girls in-between?
1. Prologue

Prologue

A/N: I've always wanted to write a sorting, so I figured I might as well do it for a prologue.

XXX

A short, tiny girl hopped up onto the red train.

She was quite cute, her shoulder length hair was in two braids. It was a reddish-brown shade, that leaned a little more on the side of red. Her green eyes sparkled, and she had pale skin. She was lugging along her trunk, looking for somewhere to sit on the train.

In one compartment sat a girl with long black hair and ocean blue eyes.

The redhead peeked inside.

"Would you mind if I sit here?" she asked shyly.

The girl with black hair nodded energetically.

"Sure! Hi, my name is Effie Anderson. What is your name?"

The redhead smiled.

"I'm Elena Williams." she said, sitting across from Effie.

Effie smiled.

"Nice to meet you!"

XXX

The Great Hall was gigantic.

Elena was holding on tightly to her newfound best friend, Effie.

"Oh, my God, I'm so nervous!" Effie whispered, staring up at the ceiling.

"Me too!" Elena replied, fidgeting with her robes.

"Abbot, Jacob!" McGonagall called out.

Elena blushed.

In all he excitement, she had missed the introduction!

"Hufflepuff!"

What house will I be in? Elena thought to herself.

"Anderson, Effie!"

What house will Effie be in?

"Gryffindor!"

It felt like forever until her name was called.

"Williams, Elena!"

She scurried up, and McGonagall placed the hat on her head.

It slipped forward, nearly covering her eyes.

"A half-blood, I see..."

Elena jumped at the voice.

The hat laughed.

"Relax. Hmmm, let's see. You're not very cunning..."

Elena blushed.

"Very smart, but lazy. Not too brave either. But I could see you in Gryffindor. Definitely one of the choices, yes... You are very loyal. I have to say that the Slytherins would cut you apart."

Elena scowled.

"You've got quite the fire in you. Yes, definitely. I don't see you in Hufflepuff, you've got too much fire. I'd have to say its between Ravenclaw and Gryffindor... Better be..."

"Gryffindor!" it roared.

The hat was off her head immediately, and Elena blinked quickly at the brightness. She hurried over the roaring red table, and sat next to Effie.

Effie smiled brightly at her, and patted her back.

"Good job." she whispered.

Elena smiled shyly, and turned her attention to Dumbledore.

When the food appeared, her hand collided with another.

"Oh, I'm awfully sorry." she apologized, blushing.

Her green eyes were met with a kind amber.

The boy smiled gently.

"I'm Remus Lupin." he said kindly.

"Elena Williams."


	2. Chapter 1: Seventh Year Begins

Chapter 1: Seventh Year Begins

A/N: Hello, and welcome to The In-Between, my new full-length. My name is WentToManderleyAgain, AKA Emily, and I'll be your writer today.

This chapter o' mine is unedited, because my beta, justawriter33, has been very busy, poor girl. You should all go check out some of her writing and review!

XXX

In just about every fairytale or story, guys always like either the tomboy or the girly-girl.

Well, what about the girls in-between?

What about the girls who like to paint their nails, but don't mind chipping them? What about the girls who love pink but adore their toy broomstick?

What about them?

Why don't boys ever fall for _them?_

Because I basically _am _that girl. Elena Williams is the name. I am a seventh year Gryffindor at Hogwarts. I like to read, play Quidditch, and paint my nails bright pink and neon orange.

That is all.

Well, sort of.

I may or may not have a crush on Remus Lupin.

But that is irrelevant.

Well, sort of.

XXX

Elena Williams' To Do List For Seventh Year

1. Get boyfriend

2. Pass NEWTS

3. Pass Potions

4. Apply to be Photographer for Daily Prophet.

5. _Become _photographer for Daily Prophet. _Not _Witch Weekly, no matter how much Effie complains.

6. Get Remus Lupin to fall for me.

7. Do not succeed in the above.

8. Get O on the Charms NEWT

9. Convince Effie that I no longer like Remus Lupin.

10. Convince myself that I no longer like Remus Lupin.

XXX

Steam billowed up from the train.

The platform was filled with hugging people. First years were hugging their mums, who seemed to have a hard time letting go.

I pulled my trunk along.

Well, at least this time I'm not late.

Last year, I had to run after the train, and have Effie pull my trunk onto the _moving train._

And I had to hop onto it.

Yeah, not fun, let me tell you.

But this time I don't have to hop any trains, and I actually have a decent amount of time to get my trunk on.

The train whistled loudly.

Okay, maybe I should hurry up a bit.

I hopped onto the train with my trunk, starting to search for an empty compartment, or Effie. You know, both works.

"Elena!" Effie shrieked, tackling me.

Amazingly, this time she _didn't _knock me over.

"Effie!" I laughed, straightening up, and picking up my trunk again. I'm really lucky that the gigantic thing didn't fall on my feet. That would have hurt really badly. Possibly broken a bone or two.

"How have you been?" Effie squeaked excitedly. I just want to say really quickly that I think Effie is really pretty. She has short, wavy black hair that goes down to her chin. It's not quite neat, but also not quite messy, either. A few too short strands were sticking out a tad. She has these really pretty, gorgeous, ocean blue eyes that make me super jealous. I mean, they're awesome. They put my green eyes to _shame._ She's a also bit tall. Or at least, she towers over my totally unimpressive 5'1". Not that it's hard really. Most do, after all.

"Well-" I started before a voice interrupted.

"Excuse me, but we have to get through." A soft voice said.

Effie smirked a bit at my bright red face when I turned.

It was Remus.

"Right, sorry." Effie said, with a tinkling laugh. She grabbed my trunk from my hands, and pulled me into an empty compartment nearby.

So this is what it's like being early.

Eh, it's okay.

A few minutes later after Effie and I got comfortable, the train chugged to life, and started rolling out.

This will be the last time I'll be on the train heading for Hogwarts.

My breath caught in my throat for a moment before Effie broke the silence.

"Oooh, chocolate frogs!"

XXX

"I ate too much," I announced, flopping on top of my bed, my eyes fluttering closed.

Effie just rolled her eyes, and threw one of her red pillows at me.

I sat up and glared at her, hugging the pillow.

"I'm stealing this pillow now."

She snorted.

"Stop complaining. I _told _you that you'll get a stomach ache." She sang, sitting down on her bed, right next to mine.

I glared at her.

"Thanks for that, really." I said sarcastically.

"It's not _my _fault you didn't listen to me." She gave me a sweet smile.

I glared at her harder.

"So," Effie started in a conversational tone. "On the train . . ."

I groaned, and buried my face in her pillow.

"I don't want to talk about it."

Effie let out a full laugh.

"That's what makes it even better!"

Suddenly Lily flounced in from the bathroom.

I sent Effie a warning look.

Lily just rolled her eyes at our sudden silence.

"You do realize that I know what you're talking about, right?" she laughed.

I pretty sure I just turned five shades paler than I already was.

"Excuse me?" I squeaked, my head shooting up from my pillow.

"Look, Elena, I've lived in the same dorm with you for _seven years. _I'm pretty observant, and Effie doesn't get the concept of being quiet. I know you have a crush on Sirius Black. It's a bit obvious. But relax, your secret is safe with me. I won't tell anyone."

Wait, Sirius Black?

Oh my Merlin, Lily Evans just got something wrong.

I pretended to relax at her words.

"Thanks, Lily." I said, pretending to be grateful, sending Effie a warning look.

_She doesn't know. Don't tell her._

At least Effie seemed to get the message.

Lily just smiled, and sat down on her bed.

Well, what do you know?

XXX

Sirius Black is staring at me.

This is unnerving.

Someone, make this stop.

"Do you think Lily said something?" I asked Effie worriedly.

She shrugged.

"I don't think she would. She seemed really nice about it. Maybe he just thinks you're hot." She waggled her eyebrows at me.

I snorted.

"I'm sure." I said sarcastically. "I look nothing like the bimbos he dates. They're all sticks, and quite frankly, I am certainly _not._"

Effie frowned.

"Don't talk like that, Elena." She said, rapping me on the head with the fork of a first year near us.

"Hey!" he cried.

I agree with him.

"Effie!" I scolded, taking the fork from her, and returning it to the boy.

"Well, I don't want it now." He scowled, leaving.

"Brat." I muttered, tossing the fork onto the now abandoned plate.

"Sirius Black is still staring at you." Effie laughed.

I glared at her.

"Shut up, Effie." I sighed, glancing over at the Marauders.

Sure enough, Sirius was looking straight at me.

"Maybe he's staring at you." I said, giving her a winning smile.

She rolled her eyes.

"Not interested."

I glared at her.

"Yeah, well, neither am I. Doesn't mean he's going to stop staring at me."

"Come on, Elena, let's get to class." Effie sighed, standing up.

I followed her obediently to the Charms classroom.

She pulled me inside, and sat down with me near the back.

Flitwick entered the room, rambling on about some new charm before getting to the front of the room.

"Good morning!" he chirped.

I sighed, and resigned myself to a morning of charms. Look, I love charms. But today I'm just . . . tired. And today is probably just a review anyway.

Sure enough, the day was a review.

About halfway in, a crumpled piece of paper landed on my desk.

I quirked an eyebrow at it.

Effie's jaw dropped.

"Well, that's a first." She muttered to herself.

I unfolded it slowly, making sure Flitwick wasn't watching.

_Elena-_

_Meet me in the Gryffindor common room at midnight._

It wasn't signed.

I rolled my eyes, and tossed it carelessly in my bag.

"What was that about?" Effie whispered.

I shrugged.

"Nothing important."

The rest of the day went by achingly slow. It felt like days before it was finally lunch.

"That was awful." I groaned, plopping onto the bench.

Effie nodded.

"It was." She muttered, piling food on her plate.

"I need sustenance." I muttered, following Effie's lead.

We sat there in silence, just chowing down on the delicious food.

"I love house elves." Effie said dreamily.

"They made my day so much brighter." I agreed with a content sigh.

Then there was a tap on my shoulder.

I turned around, but not before noticing Effie's surprised face.

Standing there was Alina Fitzgerald.

Merlin, she is nice.

"Hi, Elena!" she said with a bright smile.

Almost too nice for her own good.

"Hi, Alina."

Alina is tall, with long blonde hair that flows far down her back. It's stick straight and there was never a trace of frizz. I'm kind of extremely jealous of her.

She has a cute, button nose, and big doe eyes. So naturally, all the guys go for her. Urgh.

Of course, the fact she has big boobs probably helps, too.

Today her hair was pulled back into as high, swingy ponytail that she curled expertly. Her Hufflepuff robes were neatly in order, her skirt a few inches above the knee (not too high to be slutty, not too low to be a prude), and a few buttons on her shirt undone (again, not too much, not too little). Her tie was neatly tied, but slightly loose. Her green eyes were lined, and framed by long eyelashes. Her lips were a sweet pink that were curved into a smile.

"I was wondering if you could help me with charms tonight." She said sweetly.

My eyebrows furrowed.

"Um, Alina, we didn't have any homework."

She let out a girly laugh.

"Yes, I know, but I heard we're going to learn the patronus charm this year, and I wanted to get ahead. I heard from Sirius you knew how."

My eyebrows shot up. How on earth would _Sirius Black _know that?

I exchanged looks with Effie, before smiling.

"Sure, Alina, I'd love to help."

She grinned brightly.

"I'll meet you in the library then after dinner. Thank you so much, Elena! Bye!" Alina gave me a little wave before skipping off to the Hufflepuff table.

"Interesting." I mumbled.

Effie nodded.

"How did Sirius Black know that, though?" she asked, looking back at me.

I shrugged.

"I have no clue."

XXX

And here I had been, thinking Alina was relatively good at Charms.

Turns out, she's not. At all.

Actually, she kind of fails at it.

"No, Alina, you wave your wand like this." I said, demonstrating with my own wand. "Expecto Patronum!"

An eagle burst out of my wand, flying through the room.

Alina stared after it, entranced."

"It's pretty." She murmured.

"Come on, Alina, try it!" I said encouragingly.

She waved her wand, said the enchantment, only for nothing to happen.

This may take a while.

XXX

Sunlight creeped in through my window. It bathed the dormitory in warm light, spreading from wall to wall.

I rubbed my eyes tiredly, blinking quickly to rid the sleep from them. I sat up in my bed, sheets sliding off my chest.

Lily Evans is on a warpath. She was rushing around the room, picking up random things, and muttering to herself.

"Lily?" I asked slowly, eyeing the mascara she was clutching. It's purple! How cool is that?

She whirled around.

"Oh, Elena, you're awake. Come here." Lily beckoned me toward her.

I rolled off my bed, bare feet hitting the cold wood.

I winced at the cold, and headed toward Lily cautiously.

She dumped the mascara and various makeup into my hands.

"Here you go!"

I blinked, staring at the makeup.

"Um, Lily, what is this for? Torture?" I asked, picking up what I think I've heard Effie refer to as an 'eyelash curler.' Not that it matters, because it looks like a deathtrap. Seriously, you could kill someone with this.

Lily laughed.

"No, Elena! It's makeup! Do you want me to help?"

I raised an eyebrow, waving around the 'eyelash curler.'

"No! I don't want any of this near my face!" I cried, opening and closing the thing experimentally.

Lily's eyes narrowed.

"Deal with it."

"I suggest you listen to her." Effie's tired voice called from her bed.

I sighed, and put down the 'eyelash curler.'

"Fine." I muttered. "I still refuse to let you use that metal contraption near my face."

"Deal."

XXX

It's official. Those really are torture devices. A cruel and unusual punishment.

I mean, putting on mascara made my eyes water like crazy. What is the point of that?

"This is why you got me up so early?" I asked Lily, staring in the mirror.

My red hair was curled down my back, with some of it framing my face. My skirt was a little higher than I normally wear. It actually made me a bit uncomfortable. There was a small, thin black line framing my small green eyes. Lily added a slight pink tint to my lips and cheeks. And, of course, my eyes were framed with long, newly black eyelashes. Hmmm, maybe mascara isn't so bad . . . Red eyelashes are such a pain.

"Okay, I approve." Effie announced, flouncing towards us, makeup freshly applied.

I sent her a glare.

"I'll teach you how to apply this stuff yourself tomorrow!" Lily said cheerfully, buttoning up her shirt.

I made a face.

"Fine." I muttered.

XXX

"Why is everyone staring at me?" I hissed at Effie.

She grinned.

"Not _everyone._ Just most. You don't normally look this good." She sent me a lavish wink.

I hit her upside the head.

"Hey!"

Effie smirked.

I picked at my bacon, when suddenly the Great Hall went quiet.

I glanced up, looking around.

"What's going on?" I asked Effie.

Her eyes were dead set on the doors. I followed her gaze.

Oh. Well then.

Standing there was Remus Lupin, his arm encircling Alina, who was planting a kiss on his lips.

Oh, _goodie._

Please note sarcasm.

XXX

A/N: I hope you liked it! Please review!


	3. Chapter 2: Rumor Has It

Chapter 2: Rumor Has It

A/N: So a lot of this was actually taken from the one-shot this was based off. But edited, of course. I hope you like it!

Thanks to brooke13243546 and CrazilyObsessed!

XXX

"Elena!"

"What?" I snapped.

Please ignore me-I am tired. Almost unnaturally so.

"What is _with _you today?" my best friend Effie asked me impatiently, tapping her foot on the cool stone. Her arms were folded across her chest, a single eyebrow raised.

"Nothing!" I replied.

She rolled her eyes. "I'm sure," she replied sarcastically. "Is it because of . . . you know who?" She waggled her eyebrows at me suggestively.

I stifled a small smile from her suggestive-ness . . . Well, I think that's how I would say it, so let's go with that!

"No," I said firmly.

"I'm sure." She gave me a lavish wink.

Merlin, why am I friends with this girl?

"It has nothing to do with that!" I insisted.

So what if Remus Lupin has a girlfriend? It doesn't matter. Much.

Effie just gave me another wink before skipping off.

That girl.

XXX

Remus entered the Great Hall with Alina practically hanging off his arm.

Eck.

"So you don't have a problem with that?" Effie asked in a sing-song voice.

I glared at her.

"Shut up," I mumbled through my food.

"I'm sorry, Elena, love, but I couldn't quite hear that."

All right, now she's just trying to torture me.

"Shut. Up." I made sure that my voice was very clear.

"No need to be rude," she teased, taking a sip of her pumpkin juice.

Sometimes I hate Effie.

I glanced over at Remus and Alina. She was laughing at something he said, and he was taking a bite out of his food.

Sirius had a small frown on his face. Peter was digging into his food. Lily and James were pretty much making out at the table. Oh, come on, guys, who wants to see that?

I looked back down at my food and took a bite.

Time to start the day.

XXX

"Why don't you just tell him?" Effie asked, not even glancing up from her copy of Witch Weekly.

I gave her a look.

"What part of 'he has a girlfriend' do you _not _understand?" I said with a shake of my head.

"The whole permanent thing," she replied jokingly.

Well, I sure _hope _it was jokingly.

I rolled my eyes at her.

"I'm not going to tell him. It would serve no point."

"Sure it would! Maybe you'll break them up." Effie waggled her eyebrows at me again.

I gaped at her.

"I don't want that!" I protested, holding up my hands.

She smirked.

"Sure. You don't even want it _a little?"_

I blushed.

"Okay, maybe a little. But I don't want to be the cause of it!" I add on hastily when Effie's smirk widened.

She shrugged, but she still looked devilish. Like she was planning something.

Knowing Effie, she probably was.

XYZ

The next day, I was feeling particularly murderous.

"What is she _doing?_" I hissed grumpily, pretty much staring daggers at the Gryffindor table.

"I believe she is flirting," Effie piped up.

I turned my glare on her.

"No, really?" I asked sarcastically. "I know that! But they're going out now! Why does she need to flirt in the middle of breakfast! _Some _of us want to eat!"

Effie shrugged.

"Maybe she wants a good shag."

I felt my jaw drop.

"Effie!" I cried, slapping her shoulder. "What the hell?"

"What?" she asked innocently.

I buried my head into my hands.

"Don't look now, but Remus is staring at you," Effie whispered in my ear.

"What?" I blurted out, my head shooting up.

"I said _don't look__!_" Effie laughed.

"Remus is _not _staring at me," I said with a groan, looking over at the table.

"That's because you weren't subtle _at all,_" Effie was still laughing.

I blushed.

"Shut up, Effie."

Wow, I'm so mean to my friends . . . I sort of owe Effie for putting up with me.

"I think you should talk to him," Effie said after a while.

"Excuse me?" I asked, looking over at her.

"It couldn't be that bad. I mean, then at least you would be able to speak to him should they break up." Effie winked.

She does that a lot, doesn't she?

"But I don't want that to happen!"

Effie snorted.

"Elena, darling, I'm going to teach you a quick lesson here. Deep down, every girl wants a guy for herself. She can protest all she wants, but she still sort of wants them to break out. No matter how nice either girl is."

I frowned.

I hate it when she's right. Darn her.

"But still. Would it really hurt to just _talk _to him?"

I blinked.

"Yes."

Effie scoffed.

"No, it wouldn't. Just go be your charming Elena self."

XXX

I'm good at putting stuff off. Very skilled.

So currently I was hiding from Effie in the library. It was being surprisingly effective.

I stood on my tippy toes, searching through the bookcase.

"Mmmm . . ."

I jumped at the sudden noise, hitting my arm on the wood.

"Ouch," I muttered.

Standing there was Sirius Black, casually leaning against a bookcase.

"I didn't know you knew where the library was," I blurted out, before covering my mouth with my hand, embarrassed.

He simply ignored my comment.

"Elena Williams, correct?"

I nodded.

"Sirius Black, correct?" I mocked.

He smirked.

"I had a feeling you would know that."

I blushed slightly.

Sirius pushed himself upright.

"How did I not know you?" He asked quietly.

I shrugged.

"What is the point of this?" I asked with a roll of my eyes.

"I heard a rumor today."

I raised an eyebrow.

"Your point?" I asked calmly. But inwardly I'm panicking. I _hate _rumors. They're so annoying.

"People are saying that we hooked up in a broom cupboard yesterday before dinner."

My jaw dropped.

"Excuse me?" I sputtered. "You can't be serious!"

He smirked.

"I'm always Sirius," he replied easily.

I groaned.

"Don't."

He just chuckled.

"I told everyone that it wasn't true. Don't worry, Elena."

I smiled slightly.

"Well, if it isn't my knight in shining armor," I laughed.

Sirius grinned, pulling out a chair from a nearby table.

"A seat for my lady," he said, bowing.

I sat down primly, crossing my legs.

"Thank you, good sir."

"So," he began conversationally, pulling out a chair for himself. "I was wondering if you would like to help me with my charms homework."

I blinked.

Excuse me?

"But you're doing great in charms."

His bright grin faded away a tad.

"Actually there is this one thing I could use help with."

"Um, sure, I guess. When would you like help?"

Before, Sirius could reply, I was being pulled out of my seat.

"Excuse me, Black, but I have some important things to discuss with Elena here." Effie said, giving him a slightly threatening look.

She pulled me into a secluded corner of the library.

"What was that about, Effie?" I asked with a sigh.

"Why are you avoiding me?" She asked, wiggling her finger in front of my face.

"I'm not!" I objected.

Effie scoffed.

"I'm sure," she replied sarcastically. "Let me guess, you haven't spoken to Remus yet?"

I blushed.

"I'll take that as a no."

"Well, Remus probably is here somewhere," Effie sighed. "Why do you always pick the nerdy ones?"

I glared at her.

She just laughed, and walked off.

XXX

"Um, h-hi."

Merlin, please just kill me now.

Remus glanced up at me from his parchment.

I think I'm blushing.

"I, uh, was wondering if I could sit here," I mumbled.

He smiled kindly.

Now I think I'm blushing harder.

"I'm sorry-I can't hear what you just said."

I winced.

"I was wondering if, uh, I could sit here," I said a bit louder.

He smiled.

"Sure. Go right ahead. I'm Remus Lupin. You are?"

I sat, placing my books on the table very gently.

"Elena Williams."

His smile flickered off for a second, before promptly reappearing.

I opened one of my books, and tucked a piece of long auburn hair behind my ear.

Well, _this _is awkward. Very, very awkward.

Can I please go die in a hole now?

But, to save me from this awkward silence, Alina showed up.

I'm still not sure whether this is a good thing or not.

"Hey, Remus," she said cheerfully, greeting him with a kiss on the cheek.

I tried to concentrate on my Charms essay.

"Oh, hi, Elena," she said, glancing over at me, her smile fading for a moment as well.

"You know Elena?"

Alina nodded, sending me a bright smile.

"Nice to see you, Elena," she said stiffly.

"You too," I replied, turning back to my book.

Well, this is a bit of a disaster.

XYZ

"You barely talked to him!" Effie cried accusingly.

"I did too."

"Introducing yourself is hardly having a conversation."

"We sat together for an _hour!_"

"Yeah, _without talking!_ I swear, Elena, you're hopeless!"

I huffed, crossing my arms.

Effie and I have a bit of a weird relationship. Perhaps we fight a bit more than most. But hey, it works for us.

"What do you want me to do, Effie?"

"What I _really _want you to do, or what you _would _do?"

I gave her a weird look.

"Obviously the latter."

She laughed.

"That's too bad, I would have liked to see you go up to him and jump his bones . . . Well, I want you to have a _real _honest-to-Merlin conversation with him."

I groaned.

"I'm glad I at least picked the second one."

"I'm not." Effie said with a joking pout.

"All right, fine. I'll have a real conversation with him." I sighed.

"Good. Emphasis on _real._"

XXX

I sat down in the Gryffindor common room, books splayed around me.

"You didn't need my help _at all,_" I told Sirius with a shake of my head. "You have it all down!" I shook my book at him. "Jerk."

He chuckled.

"It comes naturally to me," he said arrogantly.

I rolled my eyes, laughing nevertheless.

"Hey, want to go down to the kitchens with me?" He asked, standing up.

I smiled.

"Sure." I stood up, tossing the books into my book bag.

Leaving my bag on the table in the common room, Sirius and I snuck down to the kitchens.

"I like cookies," I said happily, taking a bite out of the gooey chocolate chip cookie.

He chuckled, picking up one of his own.

"Me too."

The kitchen was quiet, except for the sounds of us eating, and the dripping of a faucet in the corner.

_Drip. Drip. Drip._

I sent it a quick glare.

"Merlin, that gets annoying."

Sirius glanced at it.

"It does. But you get used to it."

I let out a quiet laugh.

"Have you?"

He nodded seriously.

"Of course, my lady!"

I raised an eyebrow.

"Go to the kitchens often?" I teased.

He shook his head.

"No."

"Liar."

Sirius let out a loud, barking laugh.

"Shh!" I cried, covering his mouth with my hand.

He tried to say something I couldn't make out.

"Ick!" I yelped, pulling my hand away.

He _licked _it.

"Ew, Sirius!"

He gave me a charming grin.

"You wouldn't let me speak," He said with a shrug. "Anyway, the house elves don't care how loud we are, and no one else can hear us. We can be as loud as we want."

I frowned.

"Fine."

Sirius rolled his eyes, popping the rest of his cookie in his mouth. He wiped his hands on his trousers and stood up.

"Come on, Elena. You don't want to be caught out after hours, now would you?" he mocked.

I ignored him, standing up, wiping the crumbs off my skirt.

Sirius and I snuck back to the common rooms, after a few incidents in which we were nearly caught by Filch.

"Oh my Merlin, that was fun!" I laughed, plopping down on of the couches.

He smiled, ruffling my hair.

"So young, so innocent!" he said dramatically.

I pushed away his hand, closing my eyes, snuggling into the seat.

"I'm tired," I murmured.

"Good night, my lady." He whispered.

XXX

A/N: I actually really like the ending, but that could just be me. Please review! They make me work hard. ;)


	4. Chapter 3: Friends

Chapter 3: Friends

A/N: So, in case you didn't know, pottermore is officially open. You guys, I was sorted into Ravenclaw. I nearly had a heart attack; I was so sure I was a Slytherin. But now I've come to terms with it. So if you're on pottermore, please tell me in a review what house you're in and what you think of it!

Thanks to Singing in the Dead of Night!

XXX

Sunlight creeped in through the windows. I stretched lazily, eyelids slowly opening.

I sat up, glancing around.

I'm in the common room.

Okay.

Wait a minute, what time is it?

I hopped off the couch and hurried up to the dormitory.

A soft sigh escaped my lips.

Full.

Oh, thank Merlin.

I tossed my bag on my bed.

I guess it's time to get ready . . .

XXX

I would just like to say that I was fully expecting to be the one to try and talk to Remus Lupin.

However, this did not end up being the case.

Much to my surprise, he approached me first.

I know, I'm still in shock too.

"Hello, Elena," Remus greeted me smoothly in the library.

Why is it most of our conversations seem to occur in libraries?

"Hi," I replied, slipping a bookmark into my book.

Remus smiled, noticing that.

"What are you reading?" he asked curiously.

"Murder on the Orient Express by Agatha Christie."

Oooh, look at me, talking!

He quirked an eyebrow.

"Really? You like mysteries, then?"

I nodded eagerly. "I live for them."

Remus chuckled and I smiled shyly.

Then I realized what I just said and promptly blushed.

Awkward.

"I wouldn't have pegged you for a mystery kind of girl."

I shrugged, fiddling with the worn cover of my book.

"Um, yeah." I blushed awkwardly.

Merlin, this is awful. Please excuse me while I go bang my head against a table. Then again, if I did that, Remus would probably think I'm even a _bigger _freak than he already thinks I am.

_Great._

And he was still smiling.

Why, Merlin? Why are you doing this to me?

Please excuse me while I go jump off the astronomy tower, yes?

Remus' eyebrows shot up.

"Excuse me?" he choked out.

Oh. Shoot.

Please tell me I did _not _just say that out loud.

Oh, great, I think I did.

"I didn't mean to say that out loud," I muttered.

I think my head is probably as red as a tomato right about now.

He grinned.

"I didn't think you would."

I nodded dumbly.

_Marry me?_

Remus is still smiling at me.

This is unnerving.

I tried to avoid his eyes, whether that made me stare at my book, table, or random guy across the room.

Suddenly, the smile turned into a bit of smirk.

"Do you like John Middleton, Elena?" he asked, glancing at the random guy I decided to stare at.

"What?" I asked, tilting my head. "No."

"Then why are you staring at him?" he asked slowly, as if I was a toddler.

Why me, Merlin? What did I ever do to you? Was it in a past life or something? Because I can't think of anything I've done yet. But, hey, you never know, right?

"Elena?" he asked, waving a hand in front of my face.

"Oh, right. Is that who that guy is?"

He chuckled and nodded.

"Yes, it is, Elena. Why stare at him if you don't know him?"

I scratched the back of my head awkwardly.

"Well, you see . . ." Alright, now how do I get out of this one? "Um, because I was just being awkward." I blurted out.

Well, here comes my doom.

Remus started laughing.

Oh, great.

He ruffled my hair.

"Oh, Elena." He laughed.

Oh my Merlin.

Remus Lupin just touched me.

Please excuse me while I go squeal in the corner.

Yeah, I'm a loser, leave me alone. This is my moment.

Suddenly he looked at the clock.

"I'm sorry, Elena, but I have to go meet up with Alina. Bye," He patted my hand and left quickly.

I really _love _the way he says my name . . . It just rolls off his tongue.

"Bye, Remus," I said softly, opening my book again.

And once he was out of sight, I hit my head on the table.

"_Why?"_

XXX

"You had a real conversation?"

"Yes."

Effie jumped up.

"High-five!"

I decided to amuse her, and gave a big high-five.

"Now, let me work my magic."

I raised an eyebrow.

"Effie, please tell me you're not going to break them up," I begged.

"No. I'm going to do something a little more than that."

"Oh, Merlin," I groaned.

"Relax. It's nothing that will go against my moral code," Effie assured me.

"Somehow, that doesn't help."

"Well, it doesn't go against _your _moral code either," she added.

"At least that's a _little _better."

Effie laughed and shook her head.

XXX

"Please remind me why I thought taking NEWT Potions was a good idea." I groaned, plopping down on the coach, throwing my bag down.

Effie laughed.

"Wasn't it so you could actually _develop _your pictures?"

I let out a loud sigh.

"Effie, I've decided to become a journalist. I shall drop potions immediately."

She snorted.

"Sorry, Elena, but I don't think you can do that. Plus, I don't think you could control yourself from taking pictures for that long."

I waved her off.

"Effie, you're my best friend. I thought you were supposed to _support _me."

"When have I ever done that?"

I paused for a moment.

"Touché."

"Oh, hi, Alina," Effie said, the cheerful tone almost dropping completely from her voice.

My eyes snapped open, and I sat up.

Sure enough, Alina was standing there with a bright smile.

"Hi, Effie, Elena," She said with a bright smile. "I was just visiting Remus, and decided to stop by!"

I gave her a smile.

"Nice to see you."

"I'd also like to thank you for your help, Elena! I really think I've gotten it down now."

"It was no problem, Alina."

She just continued smiling, and nodded.

"Well, I've got to go now, but it was nice talking to you! Bye!" And she left in a swirl of blonde hair, leaving the Gryffindor common room.

Effie rolled her eyes.

"I hate her," she muttered.

"Hey!" I objected. "I like her! She's nice."

Effie scoffed.

"No, she's just a good manipulator. Should have been a Slytherin, that one."

I snorted.

"Alina? A manipulator? That's like calling you-know-who just a big, cuddly teddy bear."

Effie let out a loud laugh at that.

"While I don't agree with it, I do like the comparison."

"I thought you would."

XXX

Homework is boring. Class is boring. Studying is boring. Everything is being boring.

Well, when all else fails, talk to Sirius Black.

"Hi, Sirius. How has your morning been so far?" I asked with a smile.

"Dismal. Want to go to Hogsmeade?"

Like, on a date?

"Uh . . ." I stuttered out.

Sirius rolled his eyes.

"Not like on a date, Elena. Do you want to head off to Hogsmeade now to cure both of our boredom or not?"

I laughed.

"Let's go."

XXX

"Butterbeer must have been made by the gods." I announced after taking a sip. "I haven't had it in such a long time. Too long."

"One should never go too long without a good butterbeer." Sirius said, his voice mock serious.

"Most definitely not."

"It would be a tragedy!"

"Awful."

I let out a soft laugh.

"So, what's on your mind, my lady?"

I sighed, and shrugged.

"Today has just been . . . blah. I can't seem to focus on anything. Plus this week has been a bit crazy, and I just can't wait for it to be over."

Sirius nodded.

"Well, lovely, I'm here to help you get rid of the blah! We're in Hogsmeade when we technically shouldn't be. It's time for you to live a little, Elena."

I raised an eyebrow.

"There can't possibly be that much to do at Hogsmeade." I said doubtfully.

Sirius winked at me.

"You'd be surprised, my lady."

XXX

Oh, chocolate. How I love thou.

"You know, Sirius," I said thoughtfully. "This wasn't very rebellious. While it was fun, it still wasn't."

He chuckled.

"Meet me in the common room tonight, then." Sirius winked at me. "I'll show you rebellious."

I smirked.

"We'll see."

Sirius grinned before running off.

"See you later, my lady!"

XXX

The stars twinkled brightly. The moon cast a soft light on the grass.

I pulled my coat closer to my body, shivering a bit.

"What is the point of this?"

"You wanted rebellious. I'm giving you rebellious."

I raised an eyebrow.

"Sneaking out after curfew? No offense, Sirius, but I've done this before."

"Ah, but have you snuck out with the _Marauders?"_

I shook my head with a giggle.

"I can't imagine that making much of a difference."

"Oh, my lady, it makes _all _the difference. Ah, Prongs is here!" Sirius waved his arms in the arm to attract James' attention.

Um, Prongs?

"Hey, Elena." James said cheerfully, Remus and Peter following him.

"Hi, James."

Well, this is awkward. I didn't even know I was on first name terms with him.

Remus gave me a small wave.

I blushed a little, returning the wave.

"So, Elena, have you ever pulled a prank before?" James asked, his voice serious.

"Um, no . . . Why?" I asked cautiously.

He grinned.

"Well, tonight you are."

I paled a bit.

"Oh, Merlin."

"Relax, my lady, it won't be that bad." Sirius' grin widened. "Why, you might even like it."

"I highly doubt that."

XXX

I guess that, as a Gryffindor, it's normal to have pulled at least one prank. Unless you're Lily Evans, of course.

But somehow, in all seven years, I haven't. I just haven't.

But I shouldn't feel this guilty about it.

I mean, all we did was set off a few dungbombs in Filch's office.

Yeah, they definitely went easy for me. And I appreciate that.

I sighed, tapping my quill against my parchment.

I really should just get over this. I mean, I'm a Gryffindor! I'm supposed to be brave, aren't I?

Yes, exactly.

Oh, Merlin, I just gave myself a pep talk about a prank.

Yep, someone should just send me off to the funny farm immediately, because I've gone crazy.

Of course.

"Elena, Remus alert," Effie hissed in my ear.

Ah!

I jumped, my inkbottle falling over, leaking all over my parchment.

"Dammit!" I muttered, pulling out my window. "Way to sneak up n a girl, Effie."

"Well, I do try."

I ignored that comment, removing the ink from my parchment.

"Besides, you haven't even written anything yet."

I glared at her.

"Your point?"

She rolled her eyes, sitting down.

"Hello, Elena."

I turned.

"Oh, hi, Remus."

He smiled.

"You okay?" he asked, gesturing to the inkbottle.

I scowled.

"Yeah," I sighed. "Effie here decided to scare me, and I knocked it over."

He gave me an understanding nod.

"I did no so thing!" She objected.

"Hush, Effie."

She scowled.

"Anyway, Elena, Slughorn asked me to help you with potions." Remus said, turning to me.

Um, what?

I'm pretty sure my jaw just dropped.

"Excuse me?" I coughed out.

Effie burst into laughter.

"He said that he heard you wanted to be a photographer, but you would need some help to get that position. So he thought I could help you get your grades up."

In case you're wondering, the only reason Slughorn _cares _is because I'm in Slug Club. It simply wouldn't do to have an unsuccessful person to have been a part of it.

"But I have an _E!_" I said, throwing my hands up.

Remus shrugged.

"Apparently you need an O."

I let out a loud sigh.

"Fine. Thank you, Remus."

He gave me a smile.

"Anything for Padfoot's friend." He said, before leaving the library.

Friend.

Ouch.

Worse even, Sirius' friend.

"Congratulations, Elena Williams, you have officially been friend-zoned."

I sent Effie a murderous glare.

"Shut up," I hissed.

She raised her hands in defense.

"It's true, love."

Friends.

It's funny how the same word can both hurt you, and make you smile.

Friends.

XXX

A/N: I don't know how I feel about this chapter. Please review! It actually does help and inspire me.


	5. Chapter 4: Bad Day

Chapter 4: Bad Day

A/N: I had so much trouble writing this chapter, _you have no idea._

Thank you so much: Singing in the Dead of Night, AikoRose, and Lahari!

XXX

What started off as a bad day quickly spiraled out of control and became quite the train wreck.

First of all, I had managed to gain two detentions. Damn Peeves.

There was _another _Death Eater attack.

I managed to make a complete arse out of myself in front of Remus Lupin.

And now the entire Hogwarts population is convinced I'm anorexic.

Damn Hufflepuffs.

XXX

Mornings have never really been my thing. I mean, it's always hard for me to get out of bed. But most of the time I just hop out of bed and Deal With It (copyright pending).

But today was clearly not going to be my day.

My wand went off at 6:30 AM exactly. Per usual, I groaned into my pillow and turned off the alarm.

Then my clock went off again at 6:35. However, this time I did not hop out of bed. No, this time I shut it off again.

Yes this really is going to end badly.

I stretched, my eyes slowly opening.

Silence.

I rolled out of bed, looking for the time.

10:45.

Shit.

I grabbed my clothes, running to the bathroom. I pulled them on, and ran out of the dorm, barely stopping to (sort of) brush my hair. I was pulling my hair into a messy ponytail as I entered the transfiguration classroom.

Of _course _it had to be transfiguration.

"Detention, Ms. Williams."

I winced.

"Yes, professor." I said softly, slinking into an empty seat near the back.

Lily sent me a disapproving look.

"As I was saying . . ."

XXX

I stared down at the Daily Prophet.

"You're kidding me. Another one? But there was one yesterday!" I hissed, and crumpled it up, tossing it over my shoulder.

"Hey!" Effie slapped my shoulder, picking it back up. "That's _my _newspaper. Anyway, this is the part where I go to my class, and you go to yours. So see you later, Elena darling!"

"Tootle loo, Effie."

With a sigh, I head off to the Ancient Runes classroom.

Suddenly, I felt something cold and wet hit my back.

A water balloon.

"Peeves," I muttered. I'd bet a galleon it was Peeves.

His trilling laughter rung through the halls.

"Stupid Peeves!"

Another water balloon fell on my head.

Damn Peeves.

I whipped out my wand to dry myself, only to be bombarded by another round of water balloons.

"Don't make me call the Bloody Baron!" I threatened.

The hall fell silent.

"Ms. Williams, please explain to me why you are covered in water, and why the hall is filled with it?"

Damn Peeves.

XXX

Ah, the library.

I hope to Merlin not many people will be there. I really need a break from people.

I laid my head down on the cold wood.

Free periods are pretty much the only reason I made it through the day.

I massaged my temples, staring down at the blank piece of parchment.

I really, really don't feel like doing a thing.

_Tap._

_Tap._

_Tap._

I hit my head on the table.

Today so far just sucked, quite frankly.

I just want to curl up in bed and sleep.

Sleep is a beautiful thing. Plus, you grow in your sleep. Hey, maybe that's why I'm so short. I don't sleep enough. I should write McGonagall a letter explaining this.

_Dear Professor McGonagall,_

_It has come to my attention that you grow in your sleep. I, as you, being very tall, have probably noticed, am very short. Tragically so. Well, I clearly need more sleep. _

_I was thinking that it would be beneficial to my health to get more sleep. To do this, I think that we should cut classes a bit short. So I may sleep. _

_Please consider this. Thank you._

_Sincerely, _

_Elena Williams_

I sound a bit Ravenclaw-ish, but I do think it is a very good letter.

Not that I would send it, of course.

I'm not _that _stupid.

I could just see it now . . .

"Ms. Williams! What is the meaning of this? Is it some kind of joke? Well, it's not very funny. Detention, Ms. Williams!"

McGonagall does not take jokes very well, as you can see.

I ran a hand through my hair, pushing all my books into my bag.

I wasn't getting any work done. I might as well get some sleep if I'm not going to do anything.

Suddenly, something (or someone?) ran into my, sending my books into the air.

Shit.

I know this is going to sound pathetic, but I couldn't handle it anymore.

Tears started running down my cheeks as the librarian started shrieking at me.

I had a rough day, okay?

"Out! Out!" she screamed, pointing wildly at the door.

I wiped the tears forming in my eyes away, grabbing my bag and the books, and hurrying out of the library.

"Elena!" someone called after me.

Why can't anyone leave me alone?

"Elena!"

I stopped and whirled around.

Remus.

But at this point I was too fed up to care.

"What?" I barked.

"I just wanted to apologize for running into you . . ."

I almost felt bad for yelling at him.

"That was you?" I hissed.

He nodded slowly.

I threw my hands up in the air.

"Why can't anything ever go right? First I sleep through my alarm clock, miss breakfast, am late to class. And then freaking Peeves gets me a week of detentions." My voice was getting very high pitched. "_Then _Slughorn insists on holding me up when I had an essay to finish, and I missed lunch! And didn't finish the essay! Now my Arithmancy teacher hates me, and now I get kicked out of the library because _you _ran into me? Guess what, Remus Lupin! I don't care if you're sorry, because that's not going to make this any better." I turned and left. My shoes clacked against the stone, but I know for sure that Remus didn't bother saying anything.

Sure, maybe I overreacted.

But I had a really freaking bad day.

XXX

I stared down at my wet nails with a sigh. It may be really girly, but for some reason painting my nails made me feel better.

Maybe it's best to focus on something else.

I know that there are drying spells for this, but sometimes I like to let my nails air dry. This was one of those times.

Soft music poured from the radio.

The dormitory was silent.

I was alone.

I hadn't bothered to go down to dinner. Knowing me, something stupid would happen.

I'll just sneak down to the kitchens later and go wild.

Because I seriously haven't eaten all day.

Hmmm, maybe I'll invite Sirius along. He'd probably help me feel better. I blew softly on my nails, deep in my thoughts.

Hmmm, this red might clash with my nails . . .

Hey, I didn't say they were deep thoughts.

Sometimes you can't be too deep when you're having a bad day.

I let out a long yawn.

Yeah, I'll probably go to bed early tonight. Maybe once I finish eating.

I heard the dorm door slowly open.

I glanced over my shoulder.

"Oh, hi, Effie." I said with a sigh.

"Hey, Elena. Why didn't you show up for dinner?" she asked, sitting down next to me.

I showed her my wet nails.

"I'm going to run down to the kitchens later. Maybe bring Sirius."

"Um, Elena. I don't know how to say this . . ."

I glanced at her.

"Out with it, Effie. My day can't get any worse."

"Some Hufflepuff has been spreading around a rumor that you're anorexic. I think it has to do with the part where you haven't been to any meals yet today."

Never mind.

I retract my previous statement.

My day just got worse.

XXX

A/N: This chapter is freaking pathetic. I'm so ashamed of myself. Feel free to stake me, you guys.


	6. Chapter 5: Hogsmeade

Chapter 5: Hogsmeade

A/N: Le sigh. I'm so sorry, lovelies. It's just . . . so much crap has happened lately. But if I told you, I might as well be telling you my address, so . . . Yeah. Forgive me? Please? I don't plan on deleting this story, I promise.

But I won a writing award at my school so . . . yay?

Thanks to AikoRose and Rainbow Cabbage (spectacular name, by the way)!

XXX

Maybe it's just me, but my bed curtains are looking rather different today. A rather lovely, rich red and gold. But according to Effie, absolutely nothing has changed, and they are looking about as worn and dull as ever.

I object to that statement. I could spend all day looking at them. In fact, I might just!

But according to Effie, I'm just avoiding people.

I have no idea what that girl is talking about.

But according to Effie, I have avoidance issues.

Pish posh, I say! If I wanted to leave the dormitory, I would. I just don't want to.

"You know, you're going to have to leave eventually. You do have detention," Effie said, pulling on her robes.

I waved her off.

"I'll go then."

She rolled her eyes.

"Skipping breakfast won't help your case, Elena." Effie pulled her bag onto her shoulder.

I snorted.

"Like going would help it. It's freaking Hogwarts, Effie. They'll find a way." I replied, plopping down on my bed.

She paused.

"Point taken. See you later, Elena!"

I nodded.

The door closed loudly, and the dorm was filled with silence.

XXX

I let out a little sigh.

Okay, to open the door. It's not that hard. It's not like you-know-who is going to pop out and Avada Kedavra me.

. . . Right?

Right. Yeah.

I turned the knob, and stepped out. Okay, so I'm alive. I did not die. I can now go down the steps.

I'm not going to give you a step-by-step play through, so I'm just going to say that I made it out alive.

"Williams!"

I jumped at my name, turning around.

Rita Skeeter. Oh, of course. Of fucking course.

"Oh, hi, Rita," I said, a fake smile on my face. "I can't talk. I have places to be."

She let out a tittering laugh.

"More important than me?"

Yes.

"Of course not, Rita. But still awfully important. So bye!" I said, practically running out of the common room. That's how you get away from Rita, you see. You have to _run. _

The halls at night can be a little spooky. But I have a feeling that's why they have detentions at night. They really just want to freak us out.

The sound of my shoes hitting the stone was oddly loud in the empty corridor.

"Elena?" came a soft voice from behind me.

I let out a frustrated sigh.

"Yes, random person?" I asked tiredly, not bothering to turn around. "Care to interrupt _again _as I try to make my way to Professor McGonagall's office?"

A quiet shuffling noise came from behind me.

"You left this in the library."

I turned around, looking at the book.

"That's not mine, Remus." I said plainly.

He smiled.

"I know."

I raised an eyebrow.

"Then why are you giving it to me?" I asked, looking up at him.

He shrugged.

"I wanted to talk to you."

I blinked slowly.

"You can do that anytime." I said.

"Not when you're locked up in your dormitory."

"Point taken," I sighed. "Alright, out with it."

Remus shifted slightly.

"I think you should see Madam Pomfrey about your problem."

I raised an eyebrow. Of course. He believed it.

"Excuse me?" I replied dully.

"About the . . . um, anorexia." He looked sufficiently awkward. Brilliant.

I rolled my eyes and shifted my weight.

"As much I love this awkward conversation," I began dryly. "I would like to cut this short by saying that I am _not _anorexic, and that people are really just stupid. Bye now."

Alright, so maybe I wasn't being the nicest person right now. But honestly, who can blame me? I've had the worst week in existence. I'm allowed to be a little rude, alright?

I turned and walked away, running a hand through my hair. It's funny how fast regrets can come.

XXX

"Get up."

I groaned and rolled over, waving Effie away.

"Get. Up. Elena."

I pulled my face off my pillow, sending her a death glare. Wither under it.

"But it's morning." I hissed.

"Yes, Elena, that's sort of the point." Effie replied, making her bed.

"And it's a _Saturday._"

She rolled her eyes.

"That it is."

"It is a Saturday morning. And you are trying to wake me up."

"Correct."

"I hate you, Effie Anderson." I stated blandly.

"I love you too, Elena. Now get up." Effie shot me a grin.

Grumbling obscenities, mostly aimed at a certain girl with black hair, I got up and changed.

"Alright, is there a point to this?" I asked, folding my arms across my chest.

"We're going to get breakfast. And then we're going to Hogsmeade." Effie replied, tossing me my shoes.

With a sigh, I pulled them on and we headed down to the Great Hall.

"So, I'm assuming you forgot it's Hogsmeade weekend?" she laughed as we sat down.

"That would be a correct assumption."

I'm not particularly good with time. So it could be Christmas and I wouldn't even notice.

"Right. So, we're going to Honeydukes, the Three Broomsticks, and then I need to pick up a few quills." Effie said, clearly making a mental to do list. "Do you need to pick anything up? Knowing you, you already broke all your quills."

I mock glared at her.

"I'll have you know that I still have two!" I said, pointing my fork at her.

"And you're probably almost out of ink as well."

I'm afraid that I didn't have a comeback to that one.

"Alright, so quill shop is definitely on the list. Anything else?"

I shook my head.

"I don't think so." I said with a shrug.

Effie opened her mouth to say something, only to be interrupted by a loud creak. Over by the entrance, a Hufflepuff stood with a smile on her face.

"She's eating!" she said cheerfully to another Hufflepuff standing next to her.

Dear Merlin. Please tell me this isn't happening.

I shot them a death glare, turning back to my food.

Really. If they thought I actually had anorexia, then why are they spreading rumors and being so rude about it? If they genuinely thought it, they should tell someone! Instead they were using it as juicy gossip. Some. Effing. People.

Clearly Effie sent them a death glare as well, because they were oddly quiet all of a sudden.

I took one more bite of my food.

"Are you ready, Effie?" I asked, glancing up at her.

She took one more sip of pumpkin juice before nodding, and pulling me out of the Great Hall.

The ride there was oddly quiet for us. It wasn't an awkward silence. It was just . . . silence.

"Where should we go first?" I asked Effie, glancing over at her.

She appeared a bit zoned out.

"Effie?"

She looked back at me.

"Hey, I need to check something out really quick. I'll meet up with you at the quill shop. One o'clock, alright?" and with that she was off.

Ignoring the fact that my best friend just abandoned me, I headed to the Three Broomsticks. It wasn't very crowded. Things just kept surprising me today, aren't they? I took a seat in one of the booths and sipped at my butterbeer.

"Hey, Elena."

Startled out of my thoughts, I glanced up at Remus and motioned to the seat across from me.

"Hey," I said softly, putting my butterbeer on the table.

"I wanted to apologize for last night." Remus said, not quite meeting my eyes. "I shouldn't believe everything I hear."

I smiled slightly.

"It's alright, Remus. It's not your fault. Besides, I was in an awful mood yesterday. I promise I'm not usually so crabby."

I picked up my butterbeer again, needing to hold onto something.

The corner of his lips tugged upwards.

"I'm sure you aren't." he said, before glancing at Rosemerta. "Hey, do you mind if I join you, Elena?"

"Sure," I said with a shrug. While inwardly cheering, of course.

I really need to get over this crush.

"So, how has your week been?"

XXX

Sometimes when you talk to someone, you lose track of time. Like, you get so caught up in talking that hours could pass and you wouldn't even notice.

I am able to say that doesn't happen to me often. It's not that I don't have interesting conversations, it's just that I don't usually get caught up in them.

But today was different. And Effie was definitely going to kill me.

"Oh, no. Sorry, Remus, I have to go. I have to meet Effie." I stood up, almost knocking my butterbeer to the ground. I straightened it before waving and hurrying away.

"Alright then . . ." I heard him say softly behind me.

I ran into the quill shop approximately ten minutes late.

"I'm so sorry Effie!" I said, coming to a full stop a few inches in front of a bookshelf. "Oops." I muttered.

"You're late," came Effie's amused voice from behind me.

"So I noticed."

Effie turned me around.

"Alright, Elena. You want to get over Remus, right? Well, I have an idea." Effie smiled at me.

I raised an eyebrow.

"Do explain."

XXX

A/N: However, my last day of school is June 1. My finals end on June 6. More time for writing!


End file.
